


Training

by kinky digamma (periferal)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Asari Have Big Cocks, Big Cocks, Bondage, Come, Degradation, F/F, Implied Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, TFTG, Torture, Transformation, cock growth, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periferal/pseuds/kinky%20digamma
Summary: Ashley works for Aria now, as a dancer (and more) at Omega. But first, she needs a little training. There are special requirements for working at Aria’s club, and she likes to make sure personally that all her girls fit them.
Relationships: Aria T’Loak/Ashley Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Ashley grows a cock and begs to be Aria’s cumslut, ‘nuff said.

Ashley whimpered as she felt Aria’s cum drip out of her cunt and onto her thighs. She’d been fucked full of the asari’s cum over and over, and it was now too much for her body to hold. Her legs would have given out ages ago, but the cuffs around her wrists held her up, leaving her to hang her head and to try desperately to think around her arousal.

“Why are you doing this to me?” she asked. She’d been gagged for so long that her throat hurt, but now was finally her opportunity to get some answers, assuming the smug asari standing before her would deign to give them.

Impossibly, Aria was hard again, her long blue cock stiff against her stomach. Was it because she was an asari? She’d never heard anything about this, even after all the sexual rumors that swirled around the species.

Aria’s smug smile went straight to Ashley’s swollen clit, and the human almost screamed as her captor rubbed her fingers against her pussy with nowhere near enough friction to drive her over the edge. “I’m enjoying it while it lasts,” she said. She pushed two fingers inside Ashley and twisted, making more cum, mixed with Ashley’s own slick, drip down the human’s thighs.

“What does that mean?” Ashley asked as another wave of useless pleasure coursed through her. She bucked uselessly against Aria’s hand.

“Well,” Aria said. She pulled her fingers out and grabbed Ashley’s clit between her thumb and forefinger, twisting the sensitive nub until Ashley screamed and tried (and failed) to get away. “I only hire bitches with big cocks,” she said. “And you seem to be lacking in that department.”

Ashley was once again too overwhelmed to speak, but she managed to stammer out one word. “Hire?”

Aria smiled again, still playing with Ashley’s clit in exactly the wrong way to make her properly come.

“Oh, yes,” Aria said. “You’re wasted a soldier, pet. I’d much rather see you with the dancers, or maybe somewhere in a back room with a cock down your pretty little throat.” She grabbed one of Ashley’s breasts roughly, making the human cry out again. “But like I said, I only hire bitches with cocks. That’s Omega’s specialty, after all, and I wouldn’t want to disappoint all my customers.”

She released Ashley’s clit, leaving it throbbing between her legs. Ashley let her eyes drift shut, thinking that the fact that Aria was no longer touching her meant she had a moment of rest. To her confused horror, she instead felt something building between her legs much more physical than plain arousal.

The way she was strung up meant that she could just barely look down at herself, and there, between her legs, growing from her clit, was a cock, red and heavy with arousal, somehow already leaking. It happened so quickly—one moment she had a cunt, the next all she could think about was the alien sensation of being hard.

“Mm,” Aria said. She did not grab Ashley’s cock, instead cupping her balls, an intrigued expression on her face. “Excellent,” she said. “You’re lucky you’re not my first experimental subject,” she said. “Some of my fuck-sluts’s cocks are so big I can’t let them out in public ‘cause they can barely fit in clothes. Now you...” Her touch was feather light against Ashley’s shaft, and the human felt like weeping. It wasn’t enough. God, it was nowhere near enough. “You’re just the right size—big enough that I can show you off, small enough that I can keep you hard and shackled under your new uniform.”

“Please,” Ashley started, before another jolt of pleasure wiped her thoughts momentarily.

“Yes?”

“Please, Aria, let me come.” The words came out as half-sobs. Ashley let out another startled cry as Aria smacked her across her breasts with an open palm. Were they bigger than they had been before? She was too overwhelmed to tell.

“You don’t get to call me anything other than Mistress, slut,” Aria said. “Is that clear?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Ashley whimpered. “What do you want me to do, mistress?” She tried to grind her cock against her mistress’s hand, but it wasn’t working. It wasn’t anywhere close to enough.

“Admit what you are,” Aria hissed. “And then you can beg. Admit that you’re just a dirty little cumslut, and that this is what you’ve secretly always wanted.”

Ashley nodded eagerly. “I’m just your dirty little cumslut,” she said, her arousal only growing at her own words. “This is what I’ve always secretly wanted.”

“And what’s that?”

Ashley almost sobbed again as her mistress squeezed her cock. “To be a bitch with a big cock, just another toy for your collection, mistress.” She had to take a moment to gather enough coherence to keep speaking. “Please, mistress, let me come.”

Aria stroked her hand down Ashley’s breasts with surprising gentleness. “Good girl,” she said. “You’re so broken already, I can’t imagine what work will do to you.”

Finally, finally, she started to stroke Ashley’s cock in earnest. Ashley couldn’t think anymore, only ride wave after wave of pleasure that crested in an orgasm so strong her vision went white. When she came to, she looked down at herself, and realized she’d come all over her own stomach.

Looking at her mistress, she couldn’t think of anything else other than how much she loved her. She was hers. Hers to play with, to put on display. Her body didn’t belong to her. It was her mistress. Everything she would do from this moment forward would be for her.

Aria unshackled her. Weak from standing for so long, Ashley immediately fell forward into her mistress’s arms, feeling the asari’s still hard cock press against her thigh.

“It’s time for your first day at work,” Aria whispered. “Everyone in Omega’s going to see what I’ve done to you,” she said. “How easy it was to turn you from a soldier into this, a trembling little slut who can’t think of anything but pleasing me.”

Ashley shivered.

“Who knows,” Aria continued. “Maybe even the great Shepard will see you.” She chuckled. “I’m sure they’d be excited to see your... changed... opinions on aliens.”

**Author's Note:**

> There really isn’t enough Ashley/Aria, or frankly enough Aria/Anyone where Aria’s as domineering as she has every right to be. There’s a chance this might turn into a series about Ashley’s time as a dancer, so comment if you want anything to happen to her in particular!


End file.
